


does he love you like he's been loving me?

by Skylark42



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: “Are you fucking Quentin?”  She knows the answer, or she wouldn't have asked the question.“Do you think I'm fucking Quentin?”
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Alice Quinn, Quentin Coldwater/Alice Quinn/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	does he love you like he's been loving me?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I wanted to write something sad and messed up. Also I'm a little drunk. The title comes from an old ass Reba song.

Quentin comes back to life and it is not Eliot's arms he falls into. It's Alice's. As she cries and holds him close, Quentin looks at Eliot, his gaze unblinking. And Eliot knows, _knows_ that he feels the same.

That night, in the wee hours Eliot's door opens and he is unsurprised to see Quentin on the other side. Quentin slinks into the dark, unspeaking and barely making a sound. He slides into Eliot's bed and kisses him, kisses him, kisses him. Eliot winds a hand in his hair and holds him close, kisses him back until he can't breathe.

Their clothes are off in the span of seconds and Eliot has a hand wrapped around them both, the other over Quentin's mouth to muffle the sounds he's making. Quentin falls against him when it's over, head resting on his chest and breathing hard. “Do you love me?” he asks.

“More than anything.”

When he wakes up in the morning, Quentin is gone.

///

Alice holds his hand and smiles at him and Quentin lets her and Eliot hates her, hates her more than he's ever hated anyone. He wonders if Quentin loves her. If he loves her more than he loves him. She's the one who has his day times, his openness, is called his girlfriend. What does Eliot have? Some fumbling in the dark?

Alice is gone, out running errands so Eliot has Quentin bent over the counter and swearing. “Fuck, El, don't stop.”

Like he could stop even if he wanted to.

Eliot's buries a hand in Quentin's hair, jerks his head back, savages his neck. Quentin moans like a whore, loves it. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you, El, you know I do.”

Eliot bites down on the skin of his neck. He hopes it leaves a mark Quentin can't explain to Alice. “More than her?”

Quentin says nothing, but he cries when Eliot's hand strokes over him, comes so hard his toes curl and Eliot bets Alice can't do this for him, can't give him what he really wants.

But she still gets Quentin, so he still loses.

///

Alice will be back any minute, but Quentin is bouncing on his cock like he has all the time in the world. His head is tilted back and he's letting out a litany of moans, nails scraping into Eliot's chest.

Eliot flips them over, lifts Quentin's leg and pounds into him. Quentin all but screams with pleasure. “Does she make you feel this good?”

Quentin shakes his head, sobs. “No, no one but you.”

Eliot stops moving. “Leave her. Be with me.”

Quentin grinds against him, desperate for friction. “I can't, I can't, she loves me.”

Eliot pulls out, pushes off Quentin. “Then let her be the one to take care of this.”

He slams the door on his way out.

///

He lasts a week before crawling back.

Quentin can't stop saying how much he misses him, how much he loves him. He proves it by swallowing Eliot's cock, sucking him until he comes dry.

They fuck on every surface of the apartment.

But Quentin still won't leave Alice.

///

He and Alice get coffee. They're friends, this is something friends do.

“Are you fucking Quentin?” The question is blunt, but her eyes are glued to her mug of coffee, her hands wrapped tightly around it. She knows the answer, or she wouldn't have asked the question.

“Do you think I'm fucking Quentin?”

Alice looks up at him with blazing eyes. “I love him.”

“So do I.”

Alice takes a shaky breath. “You could have anyone.”

“But I want Q.”

Alice's grip tightens on her mug. “Well, so do I.”

There's nothing really left to say.

///

“I need you to choose.”

Quentin rolls over and looks at him, hair sticking in every direction. He looks sleepy and well-fucked. “Choose what?”

As if he didn't know.

“Me or her.”

Quentin shakes his head. “It isn't that simple. She helped bring me back to life.”

“ _I_ helped bring you back to life. It was both of us.”

Quentin takes his hand, links their fingers together. “Why can't it be both of you now?”

Who says it can't?”

///

“We share,” Eliot says.

Alice looks at him grimly. “How can I trust you not to try to steal him away?”

“Because he loves you.”

Alice laughs bitterly. “But he loves you more.”

More or less doesn't matter. He loves them both and that's the problem. Eliot can share; he's done it before. He doesn't know if Alice can; she's insecure that way. “I can't keep doing this.”

“Then stop.”

“I tried,” Eliot says.

Alice takes a deep breath. “We share.”

Maybe that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy


End file.
